


Stupid

by Starhallow



Series: ARYA AND GENDRY WEEK 2018 :) [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Jon is surprised, axgweek, day3, i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starhallow/pseuds/Starhallow
Summary: Gendry sits on a bench and thinks about his stupidity, although he is sure he did nothing wrong!





	Stupid

DAY 3: It's a sign.

 

STUPID

 

Gendry was most obviously stupid. He had been told so over and over again by his -not so secret anymore- girlfriend, and he would have to agree, because sitting on a bench outside the Stark mansion in the middle of winter and covered in snow, was anything but smart. Stupid. He has stupidly listened to Rob and Theon, and he just sat there waiting for either Arya to walk out of the house or his fingers to fall off, whatever happened first. Knowing how things were with Arya, he'd better start imagining his life without fingers.

It wasn't really his fault. No, that wasn't right. It wasn't his fault AT ALL. Maybe he had scared her with the whole distance talk, but it wasn't as if she weren't going on Erasmus to Braavos for an entire year! Gendry shook his head. If anything Dragonstone was actually closer to Braavos than King's Landing where he had just finished uni and Arya only had two years left.

Besides, what was he supposed to do? When Robert had finally decided to become a featured star in his son's life and introduced him to the whacky world that were his uncles, Gendry never expected to get on well with any of them, much less Stannis. He had, however, love Shireen at first sight. Who wouldn't? Anyone incapable of loving Shireen just wasn't capable of love. Shireen was good and found Gendry's constant discomfort funny, so in exchange, Stannis took interest in his nephew and found the mining engineer he was missing for Baratheon Co.

Gendry's life had been fine. He had the girl, a job, and a future he had never thought he would get, and of course, the most important part went to hell. But again. It wasn't his fault. That time, it had been Jon's. Because when Jon had told his best friend that Arry was moving to King's Landing and if Gendry would please, help her out because she stressed easily, well, he really didn't mean for Gendry to help her de-stress the way the pair usually would. So Jon was last, or almost last to find out -it didn't matter that he was just oblivious to most of what happened around him- and he had freaked out. So Jon made a scene, Arya shouted at him, Gendry got kicked out of Arya's flat, and Rob was the only one that would talk to him. Rob and Theon, but Theon didn't really count, because all he did was make fun of Gendry for getting caught, and fun of Jon for not realizing sooner.

Gendry had called her, but she had refused to talk or see him, saying she needed time to think because when for Arya, Jon walked on water and nothing anyone could say would change that.

Gendry stupidly sat on the stupid bench, on the stupid cold, and the stupid snow, unable to make a stupid move because his stupid legs and his stupid butt were freezing and his stupid fingers were about to fall off, all for a stupid cheesy plan that stupid Rob had come up with and Gendry had been stupid enough to agree to.

“Hey” he heard beside him, and he turned to meet Arya's grey eyes. “Why are you out here?”

“Because your brothers and I are all idiots.” He answered looking down.

“I'm sorry I haven't called. I needed some time. What Jon said...”

“Jon should shut up. He doesn't have the right to be offended about our relationship after what he does to his own.”

“Don't talk like that, he is your best friend.”

“My best friend was an asshole to me and to the girl I love because he is an insecure child that projects his drama onto everyone around him, and he almost embodied the Oedipus Complex with his aunt. I'll say whatever I want.”

“He didn't know!”

“Not my fault!”

“He is just going through some things right now, and it took him as a surprise.”

“Yes, well, he is not the only one going through things, Arya. In fact, some people are going through things because he won't take responsibility for his actions so I'm done making excuses for him. He needs to grow a fucking pair and you know it.” Gendry almost shouted. Jon was in no position to judge their relationship, and since he had stopped talking to Gendry because _'He would always lecture him' _and _'he needed to put himself first right now' _. The asshole. Gendry should just tell him to go fuck himself.____

____The silence after his small explosion was defining. Arya walked the few steps that separated her from the bench and sat down beside him._ _ _ _

____“Projecting the Oedipus Complex?” Arya said chuckling and leaning against his shoulder, “Someone paid attention in his psychology optional.” Gendry smiled at that. “What are you doing out here anyway?”_ _ _ _

____“Your mum let me in. I think she knows, by the way, her eyes twinkled when she saw me, and she gave me a hug.”_ _ _ _

____“Ugh, she definitely knows then. It wasn't that hard to figure out, you know? You have been what all my siblings have been talking about.” She answered, kissing his cheek. “What do you have there?” She asked, eyeing the white cardboard on his lap._ _ _ _

____“Nothing.” He answered a breath too quickly._ _ _ _

____“Gendry...”_ _ _ _

____“Rob overheard you talking to Sansa...”_ _ _ _

____“Rob hear me... Wait! When Sansa said all I needed was A SIGN?” She asked already laughing. “Let me see it.”_ _ _ _

____“No, it's stupid.”_ _ _ _

____“Gendry, you got me a literal sign, of course, it's stupid. But I'll love it anyway.” She said taking it from his lap and turning it around._ _ _ _

____“Before you say anything, Theon made it. I didn't know this is what they had in mind when they told me they knew how to fix it.”_ _ _ _

____“They are so adorably gay... Even Theon's half-assed attempt is cute. 'Gendrya 4ever' he didn't even bother to write it right.” Arya said laughing, and Gendry joined her until they decided it would be smarter to go inside the house for a cup of tea._ _ _ _

____“What would I do without your wisdom, my lady?”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to stop with the official week because I was called into work and I was away on holiday after that, but I plan to finish the axgweek anyway! hope you like it. Also, I may upload follow up chapters if there's interest in the prompts like I've seen for the previous ones. :)


End file.
